Historia naszymi oczami
by StarAgs
Summary: Każdy z was zna te historie. Wielkie bitwy, upadki i powstania, kryzysy. Dziś pokażemy wam to z naszego punktu widzenia. Pokażemy wam, jak przyjaźnie upadają, a my stajemy się jedynie marionetkami historii, wysłannikami przywódców, wtedy gdy nie możemy już dłużej udawać ludzi. Aka: wydarzenia historyczne z punktu widzenia personifikacji.
1. Polska, 1795

Polska, 1795 rok

Każdy z nas zna historie upadku naszego kraju. Niewielu wie, co wówczas czuła Felicja Łukasiewicz, niewielu wie, jak zareagowali jej zaborcy. 

Był rok 1795.

Polska stała wpatrzona w mapę swojego kraju przed trzydziestoma laty. Kraj tak dobrze jej znany, a jednak zupełnie inny. Była taka silna... Potężna. Szanowana. Piękna. A jednak to właśnie to przyczyniło się do jej powolnego upadku. Dlaczego? Dlaczego jej to zrobili? Rozrywają ją. Powoli wyszarpują ziemie, niszczą jej kraj, jej ludzi... Niszczą ją. A to wszystko w imię czego?

Za sobą usłyszała odgłos otwieranych drzwi, cichy szmer rozmów i powolne kroki. Nie dała po sobie żadnej oznaki, że ich słyszy. W dalszym ciągu wpatrywała się w dawne imperium chcąc zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów, każdą granicę, każdą pojedynczą górę, wszystkich którzy polegli wierząc w swój kraj. I tych, którzy ocaleli, którzy zostaną zmuszeni do wyrzeczenia się swojego kraju. Czuła ich ból, ich smutek, determinacje, nadzieję.

\- Polska, to koniec.

Słaby uśmiech przysłonił jej rysy. Był to upiorny, mroczny wyraz, zupełnie niepodobny do niej, a jednak najlepiej obrazujący komizm słów Prus. To koniec. Czy on naprawdę myśli, że tego nie wie? Jej nogi, jakby na potwierdzenie, powoli się pod nią ugięły. Wiedziała, że mężczyźni nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego co się dzieje. A jednak takie były konsekwencje. Jeszcze chwila i będzie po wszystkim. Imperia od zawsze upadają.

\- Twoi ludzie podpisali dokumenty, zatwierdzające rozbiory - zaczął Austria. - Twój rząd przestał istnieć. Nie masz już ziemi.

\- Mówisz to, by mnie złamać? - spytała się cichym, chrapliwym głosem, zupełnie niepodobnym do jej zwykłego tonu.

Wzrok zaczął się rozmywać, kontury dawnego państwa bladły przed jej oczami. Tak blisko... Nerwowo poluzowała płaszcz, zakrywający jej sylwetkę przed ich spojrzeniami.

\- N-nie - odpowiedział Austria, wyraźnie zdziwiony jej zachowaniem.

Polska powoli otarła kącik ust, pozostawiając na wierzchu dłoni cienką warstwę gęstej substancji. Lekko się zachwiała. Zaraz to się skończy, jeszcze tylko chwilka... Tylko... dlaczego to tak długo trwa? Dlaczego tak bardzo boli?

\- Więc, dlaczego tu przyszliście? - spytała się cicho, starając się skupić jak największy ułamek pozostałej jej siły na dosłyszenie odpowiedzi.

\- Musisz iść z nami - powiedział Rosja.

\- Nie musisz się nas bać, zajmiemy się tobą.

Stwierdzenie Austrii zachwiało resztką skupienia Polski. Gwałtownie się do nich odwróciła, równocześnie tracąc resztki swojej równowagi i upadając na kolana.

\- Polska?!

\- W-wy... - przełknęła ciecz w ustach. - Naprawdę myślicie, że będę w stanie... że będę w stania to przeżyć?

Drżącą dłonią zsunęła kaptur z głowy, odsłaniając swoją bladą twarz. Starała się skupić wzrok na krajach przed nią. Chciała zapamiętać twarze swoich morderców.

\- Ty... krwawisz.

Parsknęła cichym gardłowym śmiechem, naraz zastąpionym kaszlem, gdy zadławiła się własną krwią stojącą w przełyku. Skierowała swój wzrok na czerwoną kałużę na podłodze, na mokre ubrania. Było jej za dużo jak na jedną wątłą osobę. Ale Polska krwawiła nie tylko swoją, ale i krwią swoich ludzi.

Jej wzrok powoli przesuwał się po ranach na jej ciele. Głębokie, szerokie linie, takie że nie miałaby problemów by zanurzyć w nich swoją pięść. Gdyby nie ilość krwi, nie byłoby problemów w dojrzeniu jej kości i wnętrzności. Półgodziny temu były ledwie zadrapaniami, a jednak teraz... Linie rozbiorów dosłownie rozrywały jej ciało.

\- Macie rację. To koniec. - wyszeptała skupiając wzrok na ich przerażonych twarzach. - Mam nadzieję, że tego właśnie chcieliście.

Zbyt wyczerpana, pozwoliła jej ciału powoli upaść na ziemię. Po chwili zauważyła nad sobą twarze europejskich mocarstw, jednak jej wzrok był zbytnio zamazany by odczytać emocje na ich twarzach. W jej oczach po raz pierwszy zaszkliły się łzy.

\- Chciałabym was nienawidzić, wy... zasługujecie na to.

Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła pojedynczej łzie spłynąć po policzku.

\- A-ale nie mogę... nie potrafię...

Granice tak dobrze jej znane, a jednak tak dalekie i obce zarazem. Te same ziemie, a jednak nie jej. Ci sami ludzie, ale złamani. Zniszczyli jej kraj. A ona jest zbyt słaba by żywić do nich nienawiść.

Teraz, ponad 200 lat później, była świadoma kłamstwa jakie wtedy wypowiedziała.

Polska nienawidziła. Niemal przez 123 lata jej życie było pasmem nienawiści, gdy to bezsilnie starała się odzyskać dawno utraconą świetność. Zamiast poprawy jedynie pogarszała swoją sytuację. Germanizacja. Rusyfikacja. Zapomnienie wśród sprzymierzeńców. Nienawidziła całego świata przez 123 lata, albo przynajmniej przez tę jego małą część, gdy nie przewracała się w grobie. Później jej nienawiść zniknęła. Przybliżyła się do dawnej siebie. Dopóki nie nadszedł dzień 1 września 1939.

II wojna światowa zapadła w pamięci Polski jako jedno wielkie pasmo nienawiści. Nienawidziła swoich wrogów, gdy rozrywali jej kraj, gdy nazywali ją Untermenschen, gdy w brutalny sposób mordowali małe dzieci, gdy zamykali jej ludzi w gettach, obozach, gdy niszczyli jej zabytki. Nienawidziła Aliantów, gdy zdradzili ją we wrześniu, gdy nie podziękowali za pomoc pod Anglią, pod Monte Cassino, gdy kiedy doszła do nich wiadomość o obozach, nie pomogli jej ludziom, gdy nie pomogli jej podczas powstania warszawskiego, gdy odebrali złoto należące do jej ludzi, gdy oddali jej kraj pod jurysdykcję Rosji. Nienawidziła swoich przyjaciół, Włoch i Węgier, gdy stanęli po stronie jej wrogów, gdy byli bierni na jej krzywdy, ponownie! Nienawidziła Litwy, gdy nie było go przy niej, mimo tego, że niespełna dwadzieścia lat temu obiecał jej nie opuszczać. Nienawidziła umierać, tak wiele razy w tak krótkim czasie. Ale przed wszystkim nienawidziła siebie. Za to, że dała się oszukać. Za to, że zaufała innym. Za to, że nie mogła uratować swoich ludzi.

Po wojnie jej nienawiść nie osłabła. Była zamroczona własnym bólem. Dlatego musiała się alienować. Całą swoją uwagę poświęciła swojemu krajowi, walce z komunizmem, walce o wolność.

W roku 1989 poczuła się jak nowonarodzona. Słabsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale wolna od nienawiści. Jej kraj mógł zacząć od nowa. Zniszczony latami wojny, mógł zacząć swoją odbudowę.


	2. 11 listopad 1918

Polska, państwa centrale i ententy, 11 listopad 1918

To był koniec.

Minęły cztery lata od rozpoczęcia Wielkiej Wojny. Świat nigdy nie poznał równie strasznej jak ta, która rozgrywała się przed jego oczami. Cztery lata wojny, której zasięg wykraczał poza granice Starego Kontynentu, która wciągnęła w swój wir i trzymała w szachu najtwardsze kraje. Lata 1914-1918. Czarna plama w historii, sięgająca swoją potwornością najmroczniejszych czasów. To wtedy odezwały się najokrutniejsze instynkty narodów, dawno zakopane pod maską cywilizowanych i tolerancyjnych na nowo dały o sobie znać. Miesiące walk, krwawych bitew zerwały wszelkie nici porozumienia. Ale teraz, 11 listopada 1918 roku, nastał długo oczekiwany koniec.

Świat zapamięta ten dzień jako długo oczekiwany oddech ulgi. Koniec. Jak pięknie brzmi to słowo w poranek mającym się ostać jako symbol nowego ładu, w ten zapamiętany jako początek pokoju. W dniu taki jak ten słowo „koniec" nabierało zupełnie nowego znaczenia.

Tego dnia państwa centralne nie mogły już dłużej zaprzeczać. Przegrali, wojna która tak długo przechylała szalę na ich korzyść, okrutnie ich oszukała pozostawiając niedobitki ich armii skazane na samobójczą walkę przeciwko stale napływającym wojskom ententy. Przegrali, a to bez wątpienia będzie ich kosztować dużo więcej niż jakakolwiek z poprzednich przegranych przez nań wojen. Nie było szans by równie krwawy czyn mógł im ujść na sucho.

Byli tu wszyscy. Zupełnie jakby sama przegrana w wojnie nie była wystraczająco upokarzająca, to postanowiono z nich zakpić jeszcze bardziej. Anglia, Francja, Japonia, Włochy, Rosja, Serbia, Ameryka, Kanada, Australia, Zelandia, Związek Południowej Afryki, Indie, Belgia, Brazylia, Portugalia, Rumunia, Grecja i Czarnogóra otoczyły kołem przegrane kraje Austrii, Węgier, Prus i Niemiec. Nie było dla nich ucieczki, ciężar porażki wbijał ich w ziemię, tłumiąc wszelkie racjonalne myśli, niszcząc resztki godności, która im pozostała.

Zwycięskie państwa, promieniujące świeżo zdobytą dumą i radością, patrzyły na potłuczone, zakrwawione postaci pod ich nogami, które mimo swojej obecnej pozycji nie wahały się patrzeć na wrogów z nienawiścią w spojrzeniach.

\- Możecie sobie to darować - powiedział spokojnie Anglia - to koniec. Przegraliście.

\- To się okaże - mruknął Prusy, zrywając się z ziemi, ale równie szybko upadając, równocześnie krzywiąc się, gdy nagły ruch nadwyrężył jego potłuczone żebra.

\- Zakończcie tą farsę. - Francja uważnie śledził rany na ich ciałach, co sekundę zatrzymując się na tych które wyglądały na zagrażające życiu - Wasze wojska zostały zdziesiątkowane, wasze kraje zniszczone, śmiem również twierdzić, że i wy nie macie się najlepiej.

Ile zrobiłyby w tej chwili państwa centralne, by móc zaprzeczyć. Ale nie znali oni siły, która byłaby w stanie zniszczyć bieg przeszłych wydarzeń. Nie znali wymówki mogącej usprawiedliwić ich barbarzyńskie działania. I mimo, że sami tego jeszcze nie zaakceptowali, wiedzieli, że szala ich zwycięstwa sięgnęła depresji.

\- Tu jesteście!

Wszyscy naraz rozejrzeli się w poszukiwaniu nadawcy słów. Znajdowali się na pobojowisku, wszystkie wojska zostały wycofane, pozostały jedynie trupy ofiar, powoli gnijące na ziemi, czekając, aż znajdzie się ktoś gotowy je zaciągnąć do zbiorowej mogiły. Możliwość, że znajdzie się ktoś gotowy tutaj zapuścić, była bardzo nikła, chyba, że przyszła ona szukać ciała.

Spojrzeli na kobietę, dumnie maszerującą ku nim, twardym i stanowczym krokiem, kompletnie ignorując leżące wokół trupy, zbyt zajęta wbijaniem w nich spojrzenia. Coś w niej było im znane, sylwetka, blond włosy wylewające się spod żołnierskiego hełmu, jednak gdy tylko znalazła się wystarczająco blisko ujrzeli obcą twarz. Stanowcze, ostre rysy idealnie pasujące do zaciśniętych ust i zimnych zielonych oczu, sprawiały, że kobieta wydawała się dużo starsza niż mogłaby być. Do tego dochodził ubiór, nieodpowiedni dla młodej kobiety, dla jakiejkolwiek kobiety. Mimo absurdalności tego faktu, nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że miała ona na sobie mundur wojskowy. Białą koszulkę, na którą zarzucona była wojskowa kurtka z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami, spodnie w identycznym zgniłozielonym kolorze oraz czarne wojskowe buty. W prawej dłoni trzymała karabin, zaś w lewej bagnet. Do tego dochodziła zadziwiająca ilość brudu i krwi, dająca do zrozumienia, że kobieta nie ubiera się tak dla własnej zachcianki, lecz jest najprawdziwszym żołnierzem.

\- Cóż taka młoda i czarująca... - zaczął Francja, nakładając na usta swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech.

\- Zamknij się, nim zrobię coś czego będę później żałować. - powiedziała stanowczo kobieta, urywając wywód Francji, a ton jej głosu wyraźnie świadczył, że nie żartuje.

Przez chwilę wbijała spojrzenie w państwa ententy, uważnie śledząc ich twarze. W chwili, w której jej spojrzenie spadło na państwa centralne, jej ciało niemal niezauważalnie się napięło, mimo to bagnet po chwili zniknął w pochwie na pasie. Wszystkie kraje, po raz pierwszy się w czymś zgadzając w milczeniu przyglądały się jej poczynaniom, lekko się napinając gdy ściągnęła o dwa rozmiary za duży hełm, po czym wzdychając z ulgą, gdy odrzuciła go daleko za siebie. Wszystko to zrobiła nie odrywając wzroku od krajów pod jej stopami oraz nie zmniejszając swojego uścisku na kaburze pistoletu.

\- Wracając do tematu, nim ktoś nam przerwał - powiedział Anglia, gdy kobieta po dłużej chwili wbijania spojrzenia w przegrane kraje dała im do zrozumienia, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru się odzywać. Wbił w nią spojrzenie, które szybko odwzajemniła nie okazując nawet uncji strachu. Zdziwiony chłodem jej oczu, Anglia zamilkł.

\- Czekałam na tę chwilę 123 lata - powiedziała kobieta - Przegraliście wojnę. Wasze poparcie na arenie międzynarodowej spadło do zera. Od dziś mój naród przestaje być od was zależny.

Zwariowała. Taka była pierwsza myśl jaka przyszła im do głowy. Widok wojny, rozlewu krwi musiał zabrać jej zmysły.

123 lata? - spytał Prusy wyraźnie zmieszany - O czym ty mówisz?

\- O tym, że nie ważne jak wiele czasu minie ty wciąż pozostaniesz tym samym dupkiem. - powiedziała mrużąc oczy i wysyłając mu nienawistne spojrzenie. - Naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz? Naprawdę zapomniałeś jak rozrywałeś mnie na strzępy w imię bezmyślnego dążenia powiększenia swojego terytorium? Już zapomniałeś jak bezskutecznie twoi ludzie starali się mnie zagłuszyć? Jesteś jeszcze głupszy niż mi się wydawało.

Kobieta oderwała wzrok od zmieszanego Prus i na nowo prześledziła twarze państw centralnych, na każdej zatrzymując się dokładnie tyle samo sekund, każdej poświęcając dokładnie tyle samo uwagi. W końcu, ku ich uldze, oderwała od nich wzrok i wlepiła go w państwa ententy.

\- Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, czy mam wam podziękować, czy wręcz przeciwnie. - powiedziała sucho.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy my się znamy? - spytał zmieszany Ameryka zadając pytanie, kłębiące się w umysłach państw.

Kobieta rozszerzyła szeroko oczy, a na jej twarzy błysnął chwilowy szok, szybko zastąpiony przez chłodne zrozumienie. Lekko uniosła prawy kącik ust w kpiącym uśmiechu, w jej oczach zaszkliła się wyraźna kpina. Kraje lekko drgnęły widząc oschłość kobiety.

\- Mogłam przewidzieć, że nawet nie będziecie się starali mnie zapamiętać - powiedziała z nutą melancholii. - Po tym całym czasie, nawet mnie to tak bardzo nie dziwi. Zawsze myśleliście tylko i wyłącznie o sobie.

Odwróciła się do nich plecami, dając do zrozumienia że nie są dłużej warci jej uwagi. Mimo 123 nic się nie zmienili. Wciąż wierni idei bezmyślnego poszerzania granic, ideologii swoich przywódców, egoiści udający prawych. Mimo zdziwienia na jej twarzy, wcale nie była zaskoczona. Nie zdziwiło ją, że zapomnieli o niej. Na tym świecie nie ma pustych miejsc.

\- W dokumencie kończącym wojnę, nie zapomnijcie dopisać o odzyskaniu przez Polskę niepodległości, odzyskanie przez nią dawnych granic oraz o powstaniu II Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej - powiedziała cicho, starając się powstrzymać rozbrzmiewające w niej emocje.

\- Polska? - spytał zmieszany Francja. Jego słowa wzbudziły głośne poruszenie wśród narodów, rozległo się kilka cichych westchnień.

\- Ale ty nie... - zaczął Austria, ze wstydem w głosie, lecz przerwał nie będąc w stanie dokończyć.

\- Nie żyję? - powiedziała odwracając ku niemu głowę. - Czy to tego słowa szukasz?

\- Polska? - Jak wiele czasu upłynęło nim ostatni raz słyszała swoje imię padające z ust przyjaciela... ale nie. Węgry nie była już jej przyjaciółką. Ani Włochy. Przyjaciele rozpoznaliby ją, mimo wielu zmian jakie przeszła, mimo tego jak wiele śmierci przeżyła powinni ją poznać. Powinni jej pomóc...

Jej myśli na nowo wypełnił ciężar zdrady, sprzed wieku, gdy to pełna bólu umierała podczas kolejnego stłumionego powstania. Nie znalazł się wówczas nikt gotowy jej pomóc, a przecież nie chodziło jej o wiele, jedynie o to by ktoś trzymał ją za dłoń, gdy ponownie otwarte rany, wylewały krew jej ludzi. Chciała jedynie by ktoś zaprzeczył samotności którą czuła za każdym razem, gdy nie potrafiła zagłuszyć łez bólu. Chciała być kochana. Chciała nie musieć umierać. To nie musiało się przecież tak kończyć. Dlaczego nie mogła żyć mimo braku granic? Dlaczego nie mogła odzyskać swojego starego życia? Dlaczego wszyscy ją porzucili?

Właśnie dlatego musiała się zmienić, stać się twardszą, wytrwalszą, mniej przyjazną. Umarła. Nie mogła po tym dłużej być zwykłą, przyjazną i czarującą sobą.

Spojrzała na Węgry, leżącą na ziemi obok Austrii, jej męża. Jakby sama zdrada sprzymierzeńców nie była wystarczająco bolesna, zupełnie tak jakby samo odebranie jej ziemi, jej kultury, wysyłanie jej ludzi na śmierć, pozbawienie jej życia, jakby ich wszystkie zbrodnie nie były wystarczająco bolesne, tak musieli jej odebrać i tą część, którą tak zazdrośnie skrywała przed światem, najwrażliwszą część jej ludzkiej jaźni.

Zabrali jej wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko.

Odwróciła się plecami od krajów i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w drogę powrotną, a im dalej od nich była, tym uśmiech na jej ustach stawał się szerszy, tym oczy traciły zimny blask i zaczęły połyskiwać żywym zielonym blaskiem.

Po tylu latach była wolna. Czekała 123 lata, ale teraz była w końcu wolna. Czekają ją ciężkie czasy walki o swoją wolność, suwerenność, ale nie jest już tą samą osobą, już wtedy niosła Wiktorię, teraz po latach utwardzania swojej siły, będzie walczyła dopóki w jej ciele pozostanie choćby gram siły.

\- Tak mi dopomóż Bóg - wyszeptała cicho.

Witam ludziki,

Miło mi widzieć takie zainteresowanie moimi bazgrołami. Jeśli ktoś z Was ma jakieś ciekawe wydarzenia historyczne, które chciałby ujrzeć z perspektywy państw, zapraszam do podzielenia się nimi w komentarzach. Może przy przypływie mojej weny zobaczycie je w przyszłych opowiadaniach.

StarAgs


End file.
